Letters From Brother To Sister
by The World Of Rabbitleap
Summary: A story where Natsu and his sister, who lives on Earth, write letters to each other. Can have NaLu, GrUvia, GaLe, and JerZa. (I play as Natsu's sister and NaLuforever48 plays as Natsu).
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Dear Brother,

I'm sure you don't know who's writing to you, but it's your sister, Olivia. So, much has happened after you disappeared, and, well, I had disappeared and went to a different world called Earth. I know it sounds a lot like Earthland, but it really isn't. Earth has no magic, but is quite similar to Earthland. If you want to know them, then ask, but I don't think you would like them all listed out.

You must've missed me for years, but have you told anyone about me? It's okay if you didn't, I was only wondering. Can you tell me what you've been up to for the past years? I've been doing fine on Earth; learning languages and going to school so you don't have to worry about me.

Well, hope you write me back soon!

-Olivia

* * *

Dear Imoto,

If you don't know what that means, it means little sister. I haven't seen you since you were about six months old. I wonder what magic powers you have. I hope you get to meet Igneel someday. Well, now I'm telling everyone about you. I finally get to meet a real family member. The picture is so embarrassing. Lucy made me put the picture in my letter. I don't get why though. I'm going to send you more awesome pictures of me and Luce though. So you know, I've missed you since the day I got lost. I haven't told anyone about you because it brought too much pain to talk about you. I can't wait until we meet in person.

Love your big brother,

Natsu

* * *

**So, I've teamed up with NaLuforever48 on this story. It's my first time that I've paired up with another person on a story so I'm super excited. Anyways, if you've enjoyed the story, then don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Dear Natsu,

Can you tell me more about Lucy? I don't really know her at all, so maybe you could tell me about her. As long as I can remember, I believe a phoenix taught me phoenix slaying magic. Though, now that I live on Earth now, there's no magical energy within the air so I can't really use any of my magic. I guess you could say that it's been locked up. Though, I'm trying to find a way back to Earthland so I can meet you again.

Well, can't wait to meet you one day and don't forget to send me pictures of your other friends too!

~Olivia~

* * *

Dear Imoto,

You do realize I'll be able to fight you and always win, right? I do eat fire so you would be at a disadvantage. As you know, I'm a dragon slayer and my master is The Fire Dragon Igneel. So as far as my angelic girlfriend, I can barely describe her beauty with words. She has this golden hair that reminds me of a halo and these brown eyes that are so entrancing. Even though she's weird (don't tell her I said that), she has the best personality. I don't think I could live a day without her smile. I just could never leave her, EVER! That's why I'm going to propose to her on Wednesday. I can't wait until I meet you. I'm going to ask Levy if she could help me.

Love your big bro,

Natsu

* * *

**So, I'm thinking on updating this on Mondays and maybe even Fridays now that I think about. I know the letters are short, but maybe later in the future, we can have much longer letters. So, don't forget to check out NaLuforever48 since she too, is helping with part of the story! So, don't forget to follow favorite, and review if you've enjoyed the letters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Dear Natsu,

You might win in a fight between me and you. Though, I'm unsure whether a dragon or phoenix is stronger than the other. Though, we could probably test that. Unfortunately, even if fire is shot at me, it wouldn't harm me at all. Your teacher may have been a the fire dragon Igneel, but my teacher was the phoenix queen, Ena! Though, I would like to meet your girlfriend and good luck proposing to her. I'm pretty sure you'll need it. Who's Levy, by the way? Could you tell me about her?

Hope you write back soon,

~Olivia~

* * *

Sup Olivia,

Well if you didn't know, my father is the king of the fire dragons. And if we do fight, I'll just eat your fire since I'm awesome like that. I've actually been looking for portals to get to you even though I don't want to leave my home, I know I'll feel better with you around. Thank you for the luck but i want you to be there to propose to Lucy. So Levy is Lucy's best friend but I'm above Levy. She's the book worm of my guild. I've also been wondering if you trained with someone or what. I need to know that you're safe. Well I love you and hope to see you soon.

Love,

Big Bro

* * *

**I'm sorry to everyone who loves this 'story', but there was a point in time where NaLuForever and I had a bit of a no communication period, but we'll try harder to get chapters up! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and look for the next!**


End file.
